


Shaping Up

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Love, Planning Adventures, Treasure Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: One scene in the middle of a planned adventure.





	Shaping Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/gifts).



They were sitting together around a table, heads bowed toward the map that had just come into Joxer’s possession. He had apparently traded the last dinar they had for it, but he was confident that it would lead somewhere important.

“Maybe to the moon!” Joxer had said, which earned him Looks from Gabrielle and Xena. 

“More than likely to hell,” Xena muttered.

Joxer said, “that’s no way to think of things! You have to keep a positive attitude!”

“You’re right! It’s all that’s stopping me from stangling you,” Xena said. But she didn’t mean it, not really – she was fond of Joxer, when he wasn’t endangering the existence of her dinner.

Gabrielle kissed Xena’s cheek, then gave Joxer a fond nudge. “I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about that,” she said. “If worse comes to worse we can just sell it to somebody else.”

“That is shockingly devious! I love it!” Xena teased Gabrielle.

“Hey, I can be devious too! I once lied about my age!” Joxer said.

Xena cuffed his ear. “Let’s get to planning. We might as well chase the dream while we still can!”

Joxer nodded and Gabrielle leaned ever closer to the map. Xena was right.

And, even more importantly, wherever they were going, they were going there together.


End file.
